


say hi to your best friend

by dearbhcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Crime, Dark, Emotional Infidelity, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infidelity but not really, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, Movie: The Little Things (2021), Mystery, No descriptions of anything dunno what is this, No gore just implictions, Pretty dark if you ask me, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearbhcy/pseuds/dearbhcy
Summary: It's the little things that rip you apart. It's the little things that get you caught.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	say hi to your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and thank you for clicking! This work is heavily inspired by the movie The Little Things (2021) for the 13th challenge of tinysparks fic fest! No much spoilers tho this just mimics a single scene but with a totally different context so don't worry! English is not my first language and I hope you enjoy this work as it's my first time trying such a trope! Thanks to R for helping me with this, love you sm. Most importantly thanks to the mods for the amazing work and idk just have fun I guess?

* * *

"Hey." Chanyeol says as he climbs the passenger seat next to his husband, a little breathless, Kyungsoo notices.  
  
  
"You didn't pick up my calls." Kyungsoo says as a statement, no traces of question in his voice. "Buckle up." He took off, driving down the highway.  
  
  
Chanyeol gulps down the lump in his throat, looking back at the shrinking police station from the review mirror. "I'm sorry." A moment of silence. "I forgot my charger."  
  
  
And the serenity that followed after was suffocating. Like the atoms that had gathered to form breathable gas had stilled down to solid.  
  
  
"Look, Soo, I'm so sorry." The detective on the passenger seat finally spoke, desperation evident in his voice. "I know I've been staying at the station a lot the past few days. But I swear, after we find out where the hell did Baekhyun go, I swear, honey, I'm gonna make it up to you." He waves his hands in the air, a gesture Kyungsoo knows for his husband's distress.  
  
  
"Mmm." Chanyeol barely heard the latter hum. He curses underneath his breath as he watches his husband switch the audio on and continues humming to familiar melodies on the radio.

  
  
He's doomed.

  
  
He glances out of the window as the surroundings shift from city lights to dim country fields, hears the click as the latter flicks the flashlights open. He cleares his throat. "Where are we going?"  
  
  
"To ease your mind." Kyungsoo's eyes didn't even flutter. Did he even blink throughout the ride?

  
  
If so, he smiled for a second.

  
  
Chanyeol doesn't really know what's in his husband's mind. "What do you mean?" Confusion taking over his tone.  
  
  
"You were so stressed with Baekhyun's disappearance. It's not good for your health." Kyungsoo says calmly, almost normally, as if he's talking about how chilly the weather is.  
  
  
"Soo." The taller draws a deep breath in. "Baekhyun's my best friend. I really need to find him. I really could use every given minute to search for him." He rubs his tired eyes into his palms. He hasn't slept in days. "Can we do this after we find him?" Restlessness and anxiety seeped in between his words.  
  
  
"I know, love." From the driver seat, the shorter looked to his side, demeanor as relaxed as ever. "I'm taking you to him." And when he sees the confusion plastered all over his husband's face, he continues. "To Baekhyun." He smiles.

  
  
A smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

  
  
Chanyeol can feel chills run down his spine. He chokes out a laughter. Feeling every hair follicle on his body shiver. "Do Kyungsoo." His husband's full name slips out of his mouth. He hears the latter chuckle at that. "It's not funny. Stop it."  
  
  
"I'm not joking." Kyungsoo's eyes meet Chanyeol's. "You need to find him. His wife must be worried sick." Then his round eyes are back to the now rocky, uneven road. "You too. You must be worried too."

  
  
Cold, it was getting cold.

"Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol's voice dithered while he rubbed his sweaty palms against his knees.  
  
"We're here." Kyungsoo announces their arrival before his husband has the time to muster a reply. He pulls in front of what looks like a gate. A metal gate of what looked like an abandoned farm.  
  
  
Chanyeol flinches when the shorter reaches out and pulls something out of the central console.  
  
  
Keys.  
  
  
"What are you scared of?" Kyungsoo asks blankly, extending the keys to his husband to which the latter stares at in utter horror. "You're armed. I'm not." He nods towards the gate.  
  
  
Ice cold hands grab the keys and move to unlock the car door. He steps out and with trembling hands, he inserts the key into the perfectly fitted hole and twits it open. If Chanyeol understands the situation he's in, he doesn't want to. Because beyond the metal gates lays a deserted land that stretches to meet the night sky at the far horizon. Dark and empty.

Baekhyun.. is here?

  
  
He hears a door unlock from the other side of the car. The radio sings to them in the background as he observes his husband move to lean on the bonnet. He swallows, whatever comes after this isn't going to be good. Not at all. He touches his securely hidden weapon with the back of his forearm.

  
  
"Let's play a little game." Kyungsoo says, almost cheerfully. "Hunt the thimble, Yeol." He claps. "Go."  
  
  
And if Chanyeol had spent five years of his life practicing how to arrest a suspect, pull a trigger, and call for support, he can’t.  
  


  
Something is holding him back.

  
  
"Cold." Kyungsoo yells. "You're boring." He kicks a small rock to the side and points to his left with a playful wink.

  
  
Guilt.

Guilt was holding Chanyeol back.

He moves to the left. Kyungsoo jumps in excitement.

  
  
"Warm."

  
  
Guilt of purposely leaving his charger back at home.  
  
Of ignoring the messages he received from an unknown number.  
  
Messages that threatened to kill Hanna, Baekhyun's wife.

  
  
"Warmer."

  
  
Guilt of leaving his husband on their anniversary dinner table to run to Baekhyun when he called in distress.

"Hot."

  
  
Guilt of drunk flirting with Kyungsoo when Baekhyun told him he's going to ask Hanna out.

"Hotter."

  
  
Guilt of taking advantage of Kyungsoo's crush on him.  
  
Of having his ego get the best of him.

  
  
"Hottest."

  
  
Guilt held him hostage as faint music beamed through the night air. No Angels by Moments In Grace played on the radio.

  
  
"Bingo."

  
  
Chanyeol was a detective. He learned how to be quick-witted, how to grab anything thrown at him in an instant.  
  
So he grabs whatever Kyungsoo has thrown his way.

  
  
"Now look down and—"

  
  
He glances down at his hands.  
  
A shovel.

  
  
"say hi to your best friend."  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Why do people hurt others?" Kyungsoo once whispered in the ears of his sleeping husband.  
  
  
"But then again. Why can't people hurt others?" He tucks a pitch black lock behind prominent ears he adores.  
  
  
"You know better, don't you?"  
  
  
  
Chanyeol heard him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Both are fuckers. Poor Baekhyun had to pay for it.  
> Summary part is a quote from the movie. Last part is Kyungsoo's words from his drama Hello Monster. Yes, he made a comeback.
> 
> Thank you for reading this work, dearies! I really hope it all made sense in the end. How was it? Did you like it? I'd love reading your comments or questions on this, whatever you think about it!


End file.
